


Caffeine Boost

by ashtrocious



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: coffee breaks are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrocious/pseuds/ashtrocious
Summary: Eudora can't figure out who keeps buying her coffee.





	Caffeine Boost

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by: "diego always remembers how eudora likes her coffee and tries to bring her some from the local shop when he can."
> 
> Disclaimer: half written on my phone

Eudora used to drink a regular latte, but the more she got to know Diego, the more shots of coffee she needed. Soon her regular latte because a double latte with an extra shot, because if Diego doesn’t kill her first, the caffeine overload should.

Eudora’s coffee order had to be exactly right, almond milk with a sprinkle of cinnamon on top. Her favorite latte was from a coffee place near her old apartment. Since she moved across town, she hasn’t had a chance to go back and grab a cup.

Since her move, Eudora noticed someone would leave her a cup from her favorite place on her desk some days. At first Eudora was suspicious, she tossed out the first cup she received. A random cup of coffee from a generous stranger? It seemed to perfect and she was afraid the cup was spiked with something.

By the third cup, Beaman told her to stop worrying and just drink it. When Eudora questioned why she should trust that it wasn’t poisoned, Beaman shrugged and said “I’m not completely sure who’s leaving it, but if it’s who I think it is, they wouldn’t want to harm you.”

Eudora took a sip from the cup and smiled, the latte was exactly how she loved it. In that moment, she knew it was from someone close to her, someone who knew her. Eudora just couldn’t figure out who would leave the coffee for her. Plenty of people knew her coffee order, and she’s complained to half the precinct about how she hated moving away from her favorite coffee shop.

Despite being a terrible coffee detective, Eudora decided to just enjoy the little caffeine gifts as they came. They were sporadic, but the coffee came on days she needed it most. It was as if whoever bought them for her, knew exactly what she needed and when.

One day, after a particularly bad day in the field, Eudora buried her head into her arms that were splayed across her desk. All she wanted was a hint of cinnamon, caffeinated goodness, but instead she’d have to stick with the sludge that was sitting half warm in the breakroom.

Eudora stood in the breakroom, staring at the coffee maker, preparing herself for the lifeless cup of coffee she was about to pour herself. As she grabbed the handle of the cup, she paused. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a flash of something getting dropped on her desk. She let go of the coffee pot and moved to the break room door.

Eudora saw Diego sitting by Beaman’s desk, using the edge of her desk as a seat. Beside Diego sat a cup. A cup with the logo of her favorite coffee place by her old apartment.


End file.
